Just an Ordinary Day
by Iheartlovinglove
Summary: Jasper, Henry and Maggie on a typical Saturday afternoon.  They don't go on an adventure, no one falls in love and the only thing they accomplish is their opinion of Eclare...and maybe how Peter W. smells


**I do not own Unnatural History. **

"Answer the door when someone knocks on it boys," Maggie called out as she shut the Bartlett's door behind her. She walked into the living room and put her hands on her hips.

"Way to barge into my house, maybe I didn't answer the door because I wanted you to leave," Jasper replied shutting his laptop and tossing it to the other side of the couch.

"What's got your spring compressed," Maggie furrowed her brow and swiped an apple slice from the plate that was placed on the coffee table in front of Jasper.

"Lame," Jasper huffed as he took an apple slice for himself.

Maggie rolled her eyes in response and plopped down on the couch beside him. She looked at him for a moment and then gave him a small smile, "Come on," she nudged him with her elbow, "Your system is obviously under stress and you need to equilibrate."

Jasper tried to hold in a laugh but a chuckle slipped out. He leaned back into the couch and looked up at her, "Fine, that was kind of cute."

Maggie smiled brightly, "Thank you, now tell Margret what's wrong."

Jasper sighed and focused his eyes in front of him, looking at the wall, "Eclare."

Maggie raised a brow and leaned forward, "Excuse me?"

Jasper sighed again and turned his head toward her, "Eclare…Eli Goldsworthy…Clare Edwards…Degrassi."

Maggie folded her lips and placed a hand on his shoulder, "I'm going to hang out with Henry." She stood up to leave but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back down.

"How could they do this to me Maggie," Jasper whined holding on to her arm. "They were so perfect for each other and Eli is so dreamy!"

Maggie took her free hand and removed Jasper's from her arm. "Uh no, he said he wanted to drink her blood then he tried to kill himself."

Jasper gave her a surprised look as he lifted himself to sit up straight, "Wait, you watch the show?"

Maggie smiled, "Like you said, Eli is so dreamy." She then leaned back into the couch and looked towards the ceiling, "He is so hott…"

Jasper furrowed his brows and turned his body toward her, putting one leg on the couch and folding it under his other, "He's alright."

"So so hot," Maggie continued smiling, "So smoking hott!"

"Okay, he is not that good looking," Jasper shouted and waved a hand in front of her face.

Maggie giggled, "You want to re-watch the finale?"

"No, you're banned from that show. Go read a book," Jasper laughed getting off the couch and walking towards the kitchen.

Maggie rolled her eyes and followed him into the kitchen. She stood beside the counter as Jasper grabbed a glass of juice and hopped onto the counter. "I knew you weren't house trained."

Jasper took a sip of his juice then wiggled his bottom on the counter, "My house, my counter. Anyway, what's got you all feisty today?"

Maggie smiled and clasped her hands together, "I got a date with Peter Warren!" She danced out the kitchen as she made her way to the stairs.

Jasper spit out his juice as he leapt off the counter, "What!" He ran and caught up with her halfway up the staircase. "Why?"

"His dad is one of the scientist working on the nuclear fusion reactor, can you imagine what his in home library is like," Maggie grinned and wiggled her brows.

Jasper looked to the side as he put one hand on his hip and ran his fingers through his hair with the other, "Well my dad has some old history books in his car." He looked back to her and gave a nervous grin.

Maggie gave him a deadpanned look, "Not interested." She then continued up the stairs calling for Henry.

Jasper turned and called after her, "Well Peter Warren smells weird!"

Maggie walked into the cousin's shared room, "Hey Henry, where are you?"

Henry climbed through the window and stood in front of Maggie shirtless, "Just doing some mid-afternoon workouts on the roof."

Maggie smirked, "Okay." She laughed to herself, finding it funny that Henry could date any girl at school and yet he stood there adorable and oblivious to how gorgeous he was.

When Jasper walked in, he threw his head back and let out a frustrated growl. He picked up a shirt and tossed it to Henry, "Man put a shirt on, how am I supposed to compete with that!"

Naturally, Henry caught the shirt and tossed it to the side. "No thank you, I'm going for a run now." He looked to Maggie, "Would you care to join me Maggie? It really is fun and good for you as well," Henry smiled. "We can run to a trail a few miles from here, and then run the trail, and at the end we can work on some martial arts."

Maggie laughed shakily, "And let me guess, afterwards we run back. " Henry nodded excitedly. Maggie stepped to the side and looked from one boy to the other, "I'm going home."

With that being said, she walked out of the room and down the stairs.

Henry looked to Jasper, "Want to drive beside me?"

Jasper grabbed his keys, "Don't I every Saturday after she walks out." Henry laughed and walked towards the window. Jasper left the room and made his way out of the house.

Jasper walked onto the porch and locked the door behind him. He walked over to his car where Maggie was leaning on the driver's side door.

"Can I drive," Maggie asked hopefully batting her eyelashes.

Jasper batted his lashes clasped his hands together and rested his cheek on them, "No."

Maggie shoved him playfully, "Whatever, you got an A- in Calculus." She jogged over to the passenger side as Henry jogged over to Jasper.

"You told me you got a B+," Henry laughed shutting Jasper's door for him after he got in.

"Gee Henry way to keep a secret," Jasper whispered too loudly as Maggie laughed in the passenger seat, "And stop using the window as an exit."

Henry shrugged and began his run. Jasper drove beside him at a steady speed as they made their way down the street and toward the trail. "So Maggie, I heard that you have a date this evening with Peter Warren. He seems like a nice guy and he smells like a delicacy I had in Ghana."

Maggie smiled and opened her mouth to answer but was interrupted by Jasper. "Let's not talk about Peter Warren, besides Maggie is only after his Dad's brain."

"And whose brain should she be after," Henry smirked as he jumped over a small child who had been playing with chalk on the sidewalk.

"Yeah Jasper, whose brain," Maggie teased, tugging on her seatbelt so it would not feel as constricting against her chest.

"I don't know maybe Eli Goldsworthy," Jasper replied sarcastically as he tossed an old apple core out the window at Henry.

The apple of course missed Henry who then laughed and said, "Eli is so dreamy."

Maggie laughed and nodded in agreement while Jasper exclaimed, "How do you of all people know what that means?"

Henry shrugged, "Why do you eat so many apples?" He sped up the rest of the way as he continued towards the trail.

Jasper watched Henry run off and then sighed, "He makes me feel chubby."

Maggie nodded, "He makes us all feel chubby." Jasper let out a laugh and continued to the trail. Once there, he parked the car and he and Maggie began to walk after Henry.

"So are you really going on a date with Peter Warren," Jasper asked the girl beside him, kicking a stone with his hands in his pockets.

Maggie looked ahead, "Yeah." She turned her head toward him, "I really want to meet his Dad, but you can pick me up afterward."

Jasper gave her a look, "I don't even want you to go out the guy, why would I pick you up from your date?"

Maggie speed up so she could face in front of him, walking backward, "He might try and kiss me or something if I let him take me home afterward." Jasper opened his mouth to say something but Maggie interrupted, "And no that does not mean you get to."

Jasper frowned, "Whatever. I'll bring Henry too and we could all go see a movie or something afterward."

"Great," Maggie bounced slightly as she turned forward, "We should go to the karaoke place."

Jasper sped up to walk beside her, "Sure sounds awesome!"

Maggie lit up, "Really!" She looked at Jasper hopefully as he smiled wider.

"No," he laughed and then sped off after Henry.

"Bartlett," Maggie yelled as she ran after the boy.

Eventually they caught up to Henry who had already reached the end of the trail and started his martial arts.

"I do not enjoy running," Jasper puffed out a breath and fell to the ground, landing on his bottom.

"Nor do I my friend," Maggie breathed as she fell on top of him.

"But it is such a great warm up," Henry replied moving his body in graceful and powerful motions.

Jasper looked down at Maggie who fell across his lap as she looked up at him. They turned to Henry, "Nah, we don't think so."

Henry put down his leg and slumped his shoulders, "What do you guys want to do, math problems?"

"Kind of," Maggie replied at the same time Jasper answered, "Faster than running."

Henry walked toward the two and helped Maggie up and then Jasper. "Are we really going to do homework," Jasper asked hopefully.

"Nope," Henry chuckled, "I'm going to cheerleading practice." He turned to Maggie to explain, "Yesterday after school Jocelyn asked me to join the team because of my obvious school spirit."

"Yep his cheery smile totally beat out his agility, strength and tendency to draw female attention," Jasper commented, tossing an apple seed at Henry.

"Where are those even coming from," Henry playfully shoved Jasper.

"Well me and Maggie will have all the homework fun ourselves," Jasper put an arm around the girl's shoulder.

Maggie walked from under the boy's shoulder and stood behind Henry, "Drop me off at Peter Warren's place." She hoped onto Henry's back and held on.

"Nice, not only are you both going to ditch me, but you're going to ditch me shirtless guy with super abilities takes small brunette through the forest style?"

"Pardon me," Henry asked furrowing his brow and tilting his head.

Maggie let out an exaggerated breath, "Don't make Twilight references, you're better than that."

"I'm so confused right now," Henry mumbled.

"Its okay, Jasper will just miss us," Maggie squeezed Henry's shoulders, "Onward."

Henry gave Jasper an apologetic look then raced off with Maggie on his back waving.

Jasper waved back slowly, watching them go down the trail. He sighed and put his head down, "So this is how Edward felt." He stood there a few moments before making his way down the trail and finally to his car. He drove home and found his father carrying a bag down the stairs. "Where are you off to?"

"Weekend conference, I had to miss the earlier half today but I'll be staying Monday as well since it's a holiday," Mr. Bartlett explained as he placed his bags in his vehicle.

"You're ditching me too," Jasper folded his lips and leaned against the doorframe as his father walked back into the house.

"I'll be back soon enough," Mr. Bartlett grabbed his car keys and jacket. He gave Jasper a hug, a list of chores and rules and money for food before leaving out the door.

Jasper walked up to his room and fell onto his bed, "Well, it's Saturday…and I'm a teen with the house to myself…and no one to hang out with…so I guess there is only one thing to do."

"Wake up Bartlett," Maggie shook Jasper awake.

"It doesn't go there," Jasper yelped as he shot up in the bed. He breathed heavily and noticed Maggie sitting on his bed beside him giving him a strange look.

"Crazy," Maggie laughed, scooting further onto his bed. "Guess what?"

"No," Jasper said groggily, "you ditched me for Peter Warren."

"Yeah," Maggie smiled, "and even though you forgot to pick me up I brought you something."

"Cause you felt bad," Jasper gave a side smile and folded his hands in his lap.

Maggie laughed, "Not really." Jasper frowned and lay back against his pillow. Maggie lay beside him, "Okay maybe I felt I little bad, but this will definitely make up for it."

Jasper watched her reach over the bed for her bag and pull out a folder. She tossed it onto his chest, "Dr. Warren gave me a sneak peak at two of the articles being published in the Journal of Applied Physics."

Jasper sat up and smiled brightly, "Seriously, no way." He flipped threw the folder and laughed. "Maggie go on all the dates with Peter Warren you want! In fact take him out next weekend and see if you can get me an internship doing research in his father's group."

Maggie leaned on Jasper's shoulder, "Gross, no more dates with him. Besides, I've already got in good with his dad so I no longer need his services."

Jasper cleared his throat, "Did he try and kiss you?"

Maggie snorted, "Please don't remind me, I'm already scared for life." She looked up at him, "Can we please go to the karaoke place?"

Jasper smirked, "Only because Peter Warren grossed you out and you brought me a gift."

"What a true friend," Maggie mumbled earning a pinch on the arm from Jasper.

"I love karaoke," Henry chimed in, climbing out of his hammock.

Jasper got off his bed and asked, "When did you get here?"

"Who do you think let me in," Maggie said as she followed Jasper.

Henry shrugged, "I felt bad for leaving you alone so after I dropped off Maggie I came back but you had fallen asleep."

Jasper smiled, "Thanks Henry, I always knew you would only half ditch me."

"Anytime cousin," Henry laughed, patting Jasper on the back. "Now let's go sing. I love it when Maggie gets caught up in the music and dances like a chimp." Maggie laughed and chased after Henry as he sprinted out of the room. Jasper followed closely behind Maggie until they were out of the house and packed away into Jasper's car, off to sing karaoke.


End file.
